parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Dryfield Riddle
The Dryfield Riddle is a series of smaller riddles that appear throughout Dryfield during the day and night. This starts with a post in Toilet by the red graffiti on the wall. It is a four-part riddle that will give the player the combination to the fireproof locker in the Loft which, when opened, gives the player a bottle of Holy Water. Holy Water raises Water PE by 1 when used and reduces damage by 25% when attached. As such, the latter option is recommended. Riddle 1 The message is located by the red graffiti on the left wall as the player enters. This can be read only during the daytime. :"Solv.. my riddle ....fore you go" :"How ..any phones in Dr....ield's streets?" :"Then proceed, g.. ..own below" :"To sunless mol..hills ..here red blood sleeps." The text should be read like this: :"Solve my riddle before you go" :"How many phones are in Dryfield's streets?" :"Then proceed, go down below" :"To sunless molehills where red blood sleeps." *For the first verse, it informs us this is the start of the riddle 'hunt'. *For the second verse, counting every save point in Dryfield, the answer is 4''' **Gas Station (is broken after the fight with No.9) **Motel Lobby **Room 6 **Trailer Coach *For the third and fourth verses, the writer is referring to the Cellar off the Underpass where the second part of the riddle lays hidden. The Cellar is accessible from the well outside the Garage or the entrance at the back of the General Store. Riddle 2 The second part of the riddle is written on a memo attached to one of the wine barrels by a box at the end of the Cellar, but it can only be read when the lights are off (And for some odd reason, only during daytime). The lights are normally off by default, but if the player needs to turn them off, the switch can be found in the Underpass by the ladder leading to the General Store. :"Now ..olve m.. ..iddle two," :"How m..any ..rinals in D..yfi..ld's loo?" :"Once ..ou kn..w, to ..he n..ext place," :"A hau..ted ..o..se where on..y the sun dar..s show it.. face." The text should be read like this: :"Now solve my riddle two," :"How many urinals in Dryfield loo?" :"Once you know, to the next place," :"A haunted house where only the sun dares show its face." * The first verse tells us where in the sequence is riddle comes. * The second verse asks us to count the number of urinals in the Toilet where the first part of the riddle was. The answer to this is '''4. * The third and fourth verse informs us that the third part to this riddle is located in the Dilapidated House. As you hear screaming coming from it, which insinuates that it is haunted. Riddle 3 This part of the riddle is located on the window to your right just as you enter the Dilapidated House through the hole in the wall before you enter the doorway to fight No.9. This is the only time in the game the player will have to see this clue. Following the boss battle, Aya will no longer be able to see this. :"Sol..e my ri..dle ....fore y.... go," :"H.... ..any bar..els in the mol..-dens' cent..r row?" :"Onc.. ..ou know, go to t.... ro..m," :"W..ere at 21 y..ars a boy met hi.. doom." :"....ere YOU CAN see yo....self..." The text should be read like this: :"Solve my riddle before you go." :"How many barrels in the mole-den's center row?" :"Once you know, go to the room," :"Where at 21 years a boy met his doom." :"Where YOU CAN see yourself." * The second verse is asking us to head back to the Cellar and count the barrels, we can tell this from the line mole-den as a similar line was used for the Cellar in Riddle 1, the answer is 8'. * The third and fourth verses are telling us which building the next riddle is located, Motel Room 4, we see this as it is the only room which has a painting of a 21 year old man (Billy the Kid). * The fifth verse indicates that the final riddle is located on the mirror in the bathroom, we know this as the only spot to see yourself in Room 4 is its mirror in the bathroom. Riddle 4 The final riddle is located in Room 4's bathroom on the mirror. This is the only riddle that is read at night. :"S......e my r....dle, if yo.. ..are,"'' :"Organs of sens.. un..er bristly ha..r," :"..een with how ..any sil..er plates in the ..ronco's lair?" :"..nce you know, go fr..m there..." :"To a jet-..lack do..r 'neath the ..oon's cold g..are." The text should be read like this: :"Solve my riddle, if you dare," :"Organs of sense under bristly hair," :"Seen with how many silver plates in the Bronco's lair?" :"Once you know, go from there" :"To a jet-black door underneath the moon's cold glare." * The second and third verses is telling us how to solve this fourth riddle, organs under hair would be eyes as they're normally situated just under a person's fringe and silver plates have a refection, and bronco's lair would in turn mean everything that is part of Bronco Motel. This would mean that the question is: How many mirrors are there in total? The answer is '''7. **1 in each of Rooms 2-6 **2 in Room 1 * The fourth and fifth verses is directing us to our rewards location, the Fireproof Locker, we can see this as the locker's colour is black (although hard to see in the games lighting, due to it being night when you enter) and is by the window where the moon can be seen, the fifth line could also be relating to the Loft door to as in the moon light it looks blackish, however the Loft doors actual colour is green. Locker Code The final destination is the fireproof locker Located in the Loft. After working out the answer from each riddle, the numbers (in order of riddle completion) are 4 4 8 7. When Aya inspects the locker it prompts the player to input a four digit code, which is 4487. After entering the code the locker opens up and the player receives a bottle of Holy Water as a reward. Category:Puzzles